


Choke You, Hold You, Take You Apart

by xxignoredxx



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Choking, Egobang - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxignoredxx/pseuds/xxignoredxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna fucking tear you apart, man"<br/>Dan shivered. He wasn't sure if there was anything left of him to take.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>egobang, choking, hair pulling (basically everything i've ever wanted, so i wrote it myself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke You, Hold You, Take You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I've wanted written for a long time. I've even asked a couple people on tumblr, as I haven't written anything for a long time, and I've never actually written full on butt-sex (though I've read lots). Eventually, i decided to just write it myself as it didn't really seem like people were too interested. I hope this turned out okay, it's been literally years since i've written anything.

“Dan,” Arin sighed, burring his face into the older mans collar, resting his forehead right under his Adams apple. Dan rolled his head back, enjoying the accidental pressure his friend was providing on his throat. His large hands gripped Arins hips, not-so-accidently pulling the grump closer, just this side of rough.

 

It wasn’t something that usually came up with his past sexual partners – Dan’s never really been with a guy past casual kissing, and he had always been the dominant one. Sure, he had thought a couple times what it may be like to be on the receiving end, but never in a million years had Dan expected it to actually happen, and with Arin no less.

 

It had been a relatively normal day in the Grump Space, except not. The sexual tension had been growing steadily for a while, their episodes getting gayer by the day and the polygrumps tag on tumblr going crazy. Today, however, they had been on their usual banter when Arin had said playfully, “what, like you’re never thought about getting slammed in the ass?” to which Dan had replied, “by no one except you, baby girl.” Arin had all but chucked the PS4 controller across the room before pushing Dan over on the couch.

 

They were grinding against each other, no kissing; that would make this too real, too ‘no homo’. Instead, Dan was letting his best friend just take total control of him, not totally opposed to the rough contact and dull pressure on his throat, big hands cupping the back of his head, right above the neck.

 

Arin propped himself up, letting their clothed erections align, letting out a shaky breath at the pressure. The older man bit his lip hard, holding onto the younger mans hips with dear life. The thought of just digging his nails into Arins skin grazed his thoughts, and the fact that Dan might be able to actually do such a thing excited him.

 

“Oh my god, dude,” Arin sighed, gripping the Jew’s curly hair a little rougher. Dan let out a whimper before he could even think of stopping himself. He blushed as Arin cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furring in interest.

 

“Uh – I,” Dan stammered. This was new territory for him. The older man has never been on the receiving end, and never gone this far with a guy. He wasn’t sure how much was talk and jokes, but Arin was pretty fucking great at what he was doing. Dan played with the hem of his friends’ shirt, biting his lip shyly.

 

“Did – did you like that?” Arin asked, twirling his middle finger around a lock of thick hair. Dan shrugged in what he hoped was a casual way. He honestly didn’t know if he liked his hair pulled like that. No one had ever done it before, but he very much wanted Arin to do it again.

 

The grump tugged the lock, hard. Dan let his head roll back, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp and his hands shoving themselves under Arins shirt, desperate to feel skin. The air was beginning to get hot inside the Grump room, and Dan really wanted to be the one to take off his co-hosts shirt.

 

Arin seemed to be one step ahead of him. With his free hand, the grump pushed Dan’s shirt up above his stomach, running his large hands over the now exposed skin. The places Arin grazed with his fingertips left a burning sensation behind, making Dan gasp and shudder. The Jew gripped his friends ass tightly, bucking his hips up, wanting to feel Arins hard cock against his own.

 

“Holy fucking – shit Arin!” Dan shakily whimpered, feeling his penis twitch as Arin tugged his hair again, a little harder. Dan hazily wondered what it would feel like to have his friends cock in his mouth while his hair was being pulled. The image made him shudder.

 

Large hands left his hair; Arin leaned back and moved south to fiddle with the buckle of Dan’s belt, his face only inches from his friends crotch and obvious erection. The older man took this chance to sit up slightly and quickly remove his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere behind the couch. With the belt finally gone, both men paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of each other and feeling the gravity of the situation.

 

“I very obviously want to fuck you, dude,” Arin said, his cheeks turning pink. Dan laughed, nodding his head before letting the grump continue. “Like, I want to fuck you and suck you off and maybe do more, or have you do more, I don’t know? But I gotta know if you want that too.”

 

Dan felt his heart flutter at the question of consent. He thought it was pretty obvious that he wanted Arin like he needed to breathe, but the fact that Arin stopped to ask if all this was okay really touched the older man. Dan had a feeling that they both knew they would end up together eventually anyway, but that didn’t make this any less thrilling.

 

Reaching forward, Dan cupped Arins cheek, bringing his friends face close to his own. “Dude, I wanna do so much more than fuck you,” he whispered before giving Arin a gentle peck on the lips. The rough stubble against his lips was new to Dan, but he found he didn’t mind it one bit.

 

“God,” Arin whispered in reply, unzipping Dan’s jeans and burring his face into the clothed erection before him, kissing the hard cock through the layers. It took everything in Dan to not trust upwards, but his hands did shoot down to grasp Arins hair tightly, hoping it felt as good for his friend as it had for him.

 

Arin let out a breathy moan, nearly ripping Dan’s jeans and underwear down his hips. His cock nearly sprung from its confines, but the older man had no time to be bashful or embarrassed. This was probably the most horny Dan had been since he was a teenager, and he really wanted Arin to suck him off _now._

 

The grump wasted no time. One hand wrapped around the shaft, gently, while Arin leaned forward more and flicked his tongue out, slowly lapping the small amount of salty pre-come from Dans slit. The grip on Arins hair increased dramatically. Dan was no novice to blowjobs, but my god, the sight of his best friend licking his dick was enough fapping material to last him a lifetime.

 

Arin trailed his tongue down the underside of Dans shaft, earning a low moan from the Jewish man. Dan couldn’t help but thrust his hips upwards, desperately wanting those lips wrapped around his cock, but loving every moment of the tortuous teasing. The younger man hummed, tightening his grip around the base of Dans shaft, finally wrapping the head around his lips.

 

“A-arin!” Dan gasped, letting his head roll back onto the couch cushion, his eyes squeezing shut. He knew one look at the erotic scene before him would have him coming in seconds. “Oh my god, dude.”

 

Pride swelled in Arins chest, suddenly feeling brave enough to take all he could of Dan’s cock in his mouth. He began to slowly bob his head, sucking hard and squeezing his hand tighter as he came up. The grump could feel his co-hosts leg start to twitch slightly. Arin grinded his own hard prick against Dans shin, desperately needing to feel sweet friction.

 

Before long, Dan was letting out breathy moans, practically fucking Arins mouth as he could feel his climax edge closer. As much as the older man wanted to just pound his cock into his friends mouth and have probably the most amazing orgasm of his whole fucking life, Dan practically ripped Arins face away from his cock. Hands tangled in Arins soft locks, the younger mans lips swollen and saliva dripped out the corner of his mouth. That sight alone made Dan drip a fair amount of pre-come and bite his lip.

 

“Dude- fuck, like,” Dan stuttered, trying really hard to form a complete sentence. “I would love to jizz in your mouth, but I also kinda want to get fucked by you.”

 

Arin wiped his lip with the back of his hand, then quickly undoing the front of his jeans, as they were much too tight for him now. He shimmied Dans tight jeans down to his knees, too horny to care about taking all their clothes off. He leaned in close to his friend, their pupils blown wide, and cupped Dans cheek right below the jawline, dragging his thumb along the chiseled bone. The grump leaned in, nipping at Dan’s earlobe before softly whispering, “I wanna fucking tear you apart, man.”

 

Dan shivered at the words. He was already falling apart under Arins touch, he wasn’t sure if there was anything left of him to take. He was, however, willing to give Arin anything he wanted.

 

Arin reached up above Dans head for the small bottle of lotion they kept on the end table by the couch. The older man immediately missed the slight pressure near his throat, nearly whimpering at the lost contact.

 

“Arin,” Dan said quietly, watching his best friend slick his own cock with lotion. Arin’s eyes shot up, his movements freezing, shooting Dan a questioning look.

 

“Uh, would you, like, maybeputyourhandaroundmythroat?” The words came out a jumbled mess and _I swear to fucking god if Arin didn’t understand what I said, I will kick his ass_.

 

The other man looked shocked, but pre-come was dripping from the tip of his cock. They didn’t break eye contact as Arin swallowed thickly. “You – you want me to choke you?”

 

Dan felt shy and extremely embarrassed; almost wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. Still, with herculean effort, he nodded his head.

 

Arin snapped out of his daze, leaning forward over Dan, aligning his cock with his hole. Gently, Arin wrapped his hand around the older mans neck, his thumb resting slightly below Dan’s windpipe. He squeezed slightly, earning a moan from Dan. Crashing their lips together, Arin pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, entering Dan.

 

Getting fucked was something else, Dan decided. He thought he would be totally prepared for it, considering how much he got to be inside someone else, but this was totally different than what he had imagined. Even just the head of Arins hard cock was almost too much, leaving him totally breathless. The large hand around his throat only enhanced his arousal, his tip leaking so much pre-come on his stomach that it was beginning to pool in his belly button.

 

Oh so slowly, Arin pushed up to the hilt, gripping Dans neck harder as pulled back from those delicious lips, and let out a puff of air. Thinking about fucking your best friend was one thing, actually getting to do it was totally something else. Arin was surprised he hadn’t come all over himself when Dan asked him to choke him. Looking down into his friends eyes, the younger man waited until Dan nodded slightly before slowly, agonizingly, pulling his cock almost back out, leaving just the head in. Arin began to push back in, slightly faster this time, pushing his thumb slightly harder into Dans throat, earning a delicious moan from the older man.

 

Every thrust Arin went slightly faster, eventually setting up a fairly steady pace. Dan reached down between them to grip himself, pumping his own cock to match Arins thrusts. It wasn’t long before Dan was letting out load whimpers, nearly unable to breathe with the amount of pleasure coursing through his body and the hand gripped tightly on this throat.

 

“Ungh, god, Dan,” Arin moaned, releasing his hold on Dan’s neck so that he could place both hands on Dan’s hips, digging his fingers into his friends flesh tightly. The feeling of being held down roughly like that nearly sent the older man over the edge.

 

“A-arin!” Dan gasped, only able to pump his cock a couple more times before his orgasm hit hard. For all the sex Dan has had in his whole life, all the times he jacked off to semi decent porn, this was at least in the top three orgasms he’s had in his life, behind the first time he jacked off, and the first time he had sex.

 

His ass clenched down around Arins cock as he came, earning a low moan from his friend, who was only able to pump three more times before releasing his own load into Dan. And my god, Dan never thought the feeling of having someone jizz in you would feel so fucking _right_.

 

Arin collapsed on top of Dan, breathing heavily and feeling the best he’s ever felt. They both still had their pants partially on, and Dan knew the awesome feeling of having his friends jizz in his ass would end quickly, but neither could muster the strength or the want to get up. The Jew wrapped his arms around Arin, burying his nose into the blond streak on his friends head.

 

“That was fucking great,” Arin said sleepily, earning a laugh from Dan.

 

“Yeah, well,” Dan mumbled through a yawn, already feeling the post-coital sleepiness taking over his brain. “We need to definitely do that again.”

 

Dan could feel Arin smile against his neck.


End file.
